Ob Freund, ob Feind
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Harry! Das ist Theodore Nott", stellte Hermine fest. Harry schluckte. Wie war es soweit gekommen, dass er sich fragte, ob es vielleicht falsch gewesen war, ein Leben zu retten?


_A/N: Zu diesem Oneshot möchte ich gerne noch im Vorfeld etwas sagen. Vielleicht werdet ihr finden, dass der Stil von meinen anderen Geschichten abweicht. Ich habe diesmal versucht, mich nicht in der Beschreibung von Gefühlen zu verlieren, zumindest nicht vordergründig. Der Oneshot ist aus Harrys Perspektive geschrieben, ohne Einwürfe eines allwissenden Erzählers. Zudem habe ich auf ein Pairing verzichtet. Aber ich hoffe, ich biete euch genügend Interpretationsfreiraum. Es würde mich sehr interessieren, wie dieser Text bei euch ankommt, also ob ich mich da in was verrannt habe und wieder Back to Basics sollte, oder auf einem guten Weg bin. Für Rückmeldungen wäre ich dankbar._

_Danke an meine Beta Cho17!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Die Story spielt während der Suche nach den Horcruxen, Harry und Hermine ziehen mit ihrem Zelt quer durch Großbritannien.

**Ob Freund, ob Feind**

Als Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, kam er schwer ins Taumeln. Das zusätzliche Gewicht des zweiten Körpers lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Er stolperte durch den Zelteingang und ließ den schlaffen Körper auf das erstbeste Bett fallen.

Sofort war Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Harry! Das ist Theodore Nott!", stellte sie das Offensichtliche fest.

„Ach was!" Seine Antwort war bissiger als beabsichtigt.

Harry stürmt in das kleine Badezimmer und raffte hektisch Tränke, Salben und Verbandszeug zusammen. Als er zurückkam, hatte Hermine Notts Hemd zerrissen und starrte ungläubig auf seine Verletzungen.

Still begannen sie, die Wunden zu säubern und zu verbinden. Mehr als ein leises Wimmern gab Nott nicht von sich. Hermine griff seine Hand. Harry beugte sich vor und flößte dem blassen Nott zwei Heil- und Stärkungstränke ein.

„ Mum... bist du das?"

Leise verließen die Worte Notts Lippen.

Überrascht hielten beide inne. Hermine, die noch immer Notts Hand hielt, sah Harry verunsichert an. Ein wenig hilflos fuhr sie Nott übers Haar.

„Mummy... ich hab' dich lieb..."

Nott öffnete seine Augen nicht, warf nur seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her.

Peinlich berührt wusste Harry nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Es war grotesk. Der stolze Slytherin, der nun in ihrem Zelt lag und nach seiner Mutter fragte.

Harry übernahm die erste Wache. Er war froh, einen Grund zu haben, Notts Bett verlassen zu dürfen. Hermine ins Bett zu schicken, wagte er nicht. Sie war schon groß, sogar größer und älter als er, wie er sich eingestand, sie war klug und sie war vernünftig. Und sie ließ sich nicht bevormunden. Nein, Hermine wusste, was sie tat. So drückte er ihr nur kurz die Schulter, bevor er sie vor Notts Bett sitzend allein ließ.

Nachdenklich starrte Harry ins Dunkel. War Nott vor seinem Vater geflohen? Dass der ein begeisterter Anhänger Voldemorts war, war kein Geheimnis. Doch was war mit Nott? Hatte er den Feind ins Zelt geholt? Doch ob Freund, ob Feind: Der Junge war ihr Mitschüler. War es über sechs Jahre lang gewesen. Dennoch hieß das noch lange nichts, er könnte genauso gut gegen sie arbeiten.

„Harry James Potter", ermahnte er sich selbst, „du stellst diese Überlegung reichlich spät an."

Als er den verletzten Nott – „Theodore, der Junge heißt Theodore", rief er sich selbst ins Gedächtnis – gefunden hatte, war er ohne zu Zögern mit ihm disappariert.

Vermutlich hatte er sein Leben gerettet. Trotzdem war sein Verhalten nicht durchdacht, vielleicht sogar dumm gewesen.

Harry schluckte. Wie war es soweit gekommen, dass er sich fragte, ob es vielleicht falsch gewesen war, ein Leben zu retten?

Irgendwann stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass seine Wache schon seit einer halben Stunde um war. Er erhob sich und ging langsam wieder ins Zelt, doch dann blieb er stehen und musterte nachdenklich die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Bequem sah es nicht aus, wie Hermine dalag. Sie war eingeschlafen, doch Theodores Hand hielt sie noch immer fest. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun, als er die Schlafenden so beobachtete. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, löste etwas in ihm aus und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob Hermine wohl auch so besorgt über seinen Schlaf wachen würde. Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken entschieden zur Seite.

Jetzt stand er neben ihr. Theodores Kopf lag ruhig in seinen Kissen, es sah so aus, als würde er friedlich schlafen. Er sah klein und verloren aus, auf dem großen Kissen, irgendwie verletzlich. Sein Blick ruhte länger auf Theodores Gesicht, als er es gemerkt hatte.

Vorsichtig berührte Harry Hermine an der Schulter, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie panisch hochschreckte. Doch sie erfasste die Situation sofort. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Vielleicht, weil sie eingeschlafen war, vielleicht, weil sie das auf Theodores Bauch liegend getan hatte. Sie stand auf und ließ Kopf und Schultern kreisen. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie Schmerzen, doch sie verlor kein Wort darüber. Stattdessen blickte sie auf Theodore hinunter.

„Er schläft jetzt", erzählte sie ihm. „Die Tränke haben gewirkt, morgen geht's ihm wieder gut."

„Hat er noch was gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein", antwortete sie und Harry wusste, dass sie log.

Sie verließ das Zelt und Harry war mit Theodore allein. Er ließ sich in sein Bett in der Ecke fallen und legte sich so, dass er Theodore im Blick hatte. Er glaubte, eine unterschwellige Bedrohung spüren zu können.

Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn Theodore verschwinden würde, bevor er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Dann musste diese Nacht nicht passiert sein. Doch Harry wusste, dass es nichts brachte, sich an derartige Hoffnungen zu klammern. Selbst, wenn Theodore versuchen würde zu disapparieren, die Banne würden dies zu verhindern wissen.

Der Anblick der Delle auf Theodores Decke, wo Hermines Kopf gelegen hatte, löste eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht in Harry aus. Er angelte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers und zog seine Decke fester um sich.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Ginnys Punkt ruhte dort, wo er hingehörte, in ihrem Schlafsaal. Wenigstens etwas, was so war, wie es sein sollte. Ron hatte Hogwarts noch nicht wieder betreten. Harry fixierte Ginnys Punkt lange, bis seine Augen endlich zufielen und er einschlief.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, schimmerte die Sonne durch die Zeltwände. Er hatte lange geschlafen. Dann kam seine Erinnerung wieder und die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht überrollten ihn.

„_Theodore"_, echote es in seinem Kopf.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf Theodores Bett. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Bett wirklich leer war.

„Hermine?"

Beunruhigt sah Harry sich um. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, stand er alarmiert auf. Hektisch kontrollierte er jeden Winkel ihres magisch vergrößerten Zeltes.

„Hermine?" Von Panik verzehrt klang seine Stimme ihm fremd.

Er stürmte durch den Zelteingang nach draußen und wäre fast in Hermine hineingerannt. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Hermine erschrak und wich einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Gesicht verriet Harry nichts.

Ernst blickte sie ihn an:

„Er ist weg."

Scharf zog Harry Luft ein. Er wartete, ob sie weitersprechen würde. Sie fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. Sie sah müde aus.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, wo er hin wollte."

Unsicher nickte Harry.

„Es ist so am besten."

Hermine schwieg.

**Ende**


End file.
